


Audio Tape Number One

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, apocalypse au, dont look at me, ive never written before, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt “You fall in love through the audio logs of a fellow survivor of the nuclear apocalypse. “ </p>
<p>It'd all started with one backpack. One tan coloured, fake leather backpack. He'd found it just haphazardly dumped on the side of what once might have been a road, half buried in burnt wreckage and ash. One of the straps appeared to have completely snapped off, leading Dipper to believe that the backpack had been lost, rather than dumped. It was scratched up and torn slightly, but otherwise usable.  </p>
<p>Inside, lay stacks upon stacks of audio tapes, all labelled with a number (one onwards). Each held a day-by-day documentary made by one man who Dipper finds himself more intrigued by as the days pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio Tape Number One

It'd all started with one backpack. One tan coloured, fake leather backpack. He'd found it just haphazardly dumped on the side of what once might have been a road, half buried in burnt wreckage and ash. One of the straps appeared to have completely snapped off, leading Dipper to believe that the backpack had been lost, rather than dumped. It was scratched up and torn slightly, but otherwise usable. He hadn't even looked through it yet, he'd do that once he found somewhere to sleep. There probably wasn't much left out here that could hurt him, but he'd rather not sleep in the open any way. There was always a chance that something- potentially someone would pop up. He grunted slightly, rolling the right sleeve of his jacket up before attempting to shift a chunk of wreckage aside. The metal refused to shift, however, eliciting a frustrated huff from Dipper. He was tired, sweaty, very likely bruised in several places and honestly just completely done with this entire situation. He didn't know if his family was dead or alive- including Mabel. He just wanted to curl up, get himself together and cry it out. Though of course, he couldn't do that with no shelter. He decided to keep going, a half collapsed building coming into view. As he got closer he noticed several holes blown through the wall, all big enough for him to get through. It was the first sign of potential shelter he'd seen in a while, so he was going to take what he could get. Crawling through one hole, careful not to catch himself on the jagged edges, he entered the collapsed building. One side had collapsed in, though the other remained standing, somehow. There wasn't much inside, just dust and some broken shelves, maybe a broken bottle here and there. He declared the shelter good enough to stay in for now, and found a vaguely comfy spot on the floor, opening the backpack. 

He'd spent about 10 minutes sorting through the backpack, taking everything out and putting it into piles. Pile 1 consisted of food and drink that were safe, pile 2 consisted of medication and such, pile 3 consisted of potentially gone off food and pile 4, well, that was just a huge stack of audio tapes. For some reason the backpack had been full of them, each one labelled with a number from 1 onwards. He hadn't really looked at them, he'd been preoccupied with searching through everything else first. He supposed he should, though. He looked through the pile, searching for an audio tape labelled '1'. Eventually, he found it, taking the lid off a water bottle and pressing play.   
“Uh, hello, I guess. Heh. Feels weird saying hi to an inanimate object. Well- anyway! Welcome to first day of the apocalypse, I guess. I mean everything exploded yesterday and everyone died but me, somehow! Haha! What are the chances am I right?” A male voice spoke out, slightly distorted by the quality of the tape sound. Despite that though, there was something about this man's voice that didn't sit right with Dipper. He chose to ignore it nonetheless and keep listening. 

5 tapes in, and already Dipper was intrigued by this man. He'd just been documenting his travels so far, he hadn't done much. Yet despite that, he made everything he did and said sound so interesting, like it was all one big adventure. His documentations were dotted with sarcastic comments and jokes, each one bringing at least a slight smile to Dipper's face. Currently, the fifth tape documented his hunt for food.   
“I swear, I can't find shit! I've been living off cold, canned soup for days. I'd literally rather eat gone off kfc food compared to the same old tomato soup every day. That, and I'm running out of tins, so.. Aw shit! Eugh!” A couple more muffled curses followed, accompanied by lots of shuffling noises and something that kind of sounded like glass breaking. “Well, I just stepped on a huge piece of broken glass, now it's stuck in my shoe and I can't get it out. That's fun.” He commentated, a sarcastic tone. “Anyways, I think I'm gonna turn this thing off for now. This was the 16th of May, 2016.”   
A short static sound resounded within the shelter before the tape cut, prompting Dipper to move onto the next tape. Just like the man had said, the only food in the backpack was soup. He didn't mind though, he was just happy to have food. Only then did it hit Dipper that this man had never really revealed his name. He was so interested by this stranger, yet he didn't know his name. Typical. He yawned, gently placing everything back into the tan backpack and curling up on the floor, attempting to use his and the man's backpacks as makeshift pillows. It was uncomfortable and would probably cause Dipper a very stiff neck, but he was too tired to even care. 

About 3 days had gone by since he'd discovered the tapes. At this point, he was on tape number 22, nearing the end of the tapes. As much as Dipper hated to say it, he felt oddly comforted by the tapes, kind of like he knew and trusted the person recording them, despite never meeting him face to face. Maybe that was just the loneliness talking, though. He'd only left his shelter a couple times to scavenge, but he figured he'd need to leave soon. He'd noticed the building creaking dangerously at night, half expecting it to come down right then and there. It wouldn't stand forever, after all. 

He figured that on his adventure for more secure shelter, he could listen to another audio tape as he walked. Not like anyone would hear him, anyway.   
“Well, I've officially lost track of what day it is. No biggie though, right? Who cares out here, even! I'm running out of food though, I need to go looking for more. Most things are rotten at this point, it's not fun.” He went through his regular daily commentary, with a few added in remarks about sharp metal sticking up from the ground and bricks that were far too sticky-outy, ending up in Bill tripping over, swearing loudly into the audio tape. If Dipper didn't know better, he'd say he was absolutely taken by the strange man at this point. Though, looking over it, he couldn't even deny it any more. Whether this attraction was born from pure loneliness or simply genuine attraction, it was still there. He almost couldn't believe himself, I mean, how can you just fall in love with someone purely going by their voice and words? It was just.. weird. To Dipper, anyway. He yawned, sipping at the remainders of one of his water bottles until it emptied, then chucking it to the side. He didn't even know if this guy was still alive.. probably not, considering how he'd just found the backpack. But then again, he did survive the literal apocalypse, so you never know. 

An old supermarket came into his vision, somehow withstanding still. It was partially smashed in, but looked sturdy enough. Hopefully, there was some remnants of food in there. Much like the man on the tapes, he was low on food too. As he got closer and closer, he realised that the supermarket was actually a lot more beaten up than initially thought, but still fairly sturdy. Impressive. He clambered through a hole in the wall, hissing as his jeans got caught on a jagged metal part, causing him to fall over into a pile of rubble. After standing up and righting himself, he sighed and began his trek around the empty isles, only stopping when he heard footsteps. 

“Kid!” Someone yelled behind him, causing him to whip around in alarm, seeing a tanned man with wavy blonde hair and a lot of freckles, mostly masked by dust approaching him. 

“That's my backpack you got there!”


End file.
